


How Far I'll Go

by AWammysHouseDropout



Series: Naruto Does Disney [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Gen, Hashirama is Adorable, I Want Song, Inspired by Disney, Inspired by Music, Songfic, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWammysHouseDropout/pseuds/AWammysHouseDropout
Summary: See the line where the sky meets the trees? It calls me...





	How Far I'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hashirama is a Disney Princess. Fight me.

I've been skipping rocks across the water

Long as I can remember-

Though I'm never certain why.

I should stay, but I have to make a beeline

To this water at the treeline

No matter how hard I try.

Every fight I face, every trail I track

Every breath I take, every thought leads back

To the place I know where I should not go,

But I long to be.

See the line where the sky meets the trees? It calls me,

And no one knows how far it goes.

If the wind as I sail through the trees stays behind me-

One day I'll know- if I go, well there's no telling how far I'd go-

I know everybody in my clan knows, how the running of this clan goes

Everything is by design.

I know everybody in my clan knows, how their role within this clan goes-

So why can't I just roll with mine?

I must lead with pride, and I must be strong

Will it satisfy if I play along?

No- the voice inside sings a different song-

Oh, what's wrong with me?!

See the light as it shines on the leaves? It's blinding!

But no one knows how bright it goes,

And I hear it still calling out to me, so come find me!

But let me know- what's beyond that line? Can I cross that line?

See the line where the sky meets the trees? It calls me!

And no one knows how far it goes!

If the wind as I sail through the trees stays behind me,

One day I'll know how far I'll go!

* * *

There's a line where the sky meets the trees, and it calls me!

And soon we'll know how far it goes!

All the time wondering what my fate will be is behind me!

I'm not alone! My fate is known!

Every brick we lay, every trail we track

Is a pact we make- there's no turning back!

Now our bond will grow in this place called home-

Where we long to be.

See the sun sinking down past the trees? It calls me.

And lets me know this place is home.

There's a moon in the sky and the wind's so inviting

Soon we'll know how far we'll go!


End file.
